


Utatis Utandis

by killemwithfluff



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killemwithfluff/pseuds/killemwithfluff
Summary: Jim Beach needed a new legal assistant. It's the best job that you've had. Except for Roger Taylor.
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Bohemian Rhapsody Cast Summer 2020Event





	Utatis Utandis

**Author's Note:**

> A freaking week late, but here it is! This is for thosequeenboys on tumblr! Hope you (and everybody else) enjoys it!

You straightened your skirt and took a deep breath. You were about to go into the biggest interview of your life. Okay, maybe not your life, but it was your first interview out of law school and you were shaking.

“Miss Y/L/N?” The receptionist’s voice rang clear.

You looked up at her.

“Mister Beach is ready for you,” she gestured towards the office where you knew he was waiting.

You stood up, grabbed the copies of your CV, and walked into the room.

The man sitting at the desk was shifting through some papers and didn’t look up at you.

“Hello,” you said in what you hoped was a confident voice.

Mister Beach looked up at you and then stood up.

“Hello, I’m Jim Beach,” he extended his hand and you shook his hand.

“Y/N Y/L/N,” you gave him a smile.

He gestured towards the chair and then you both sat down. He looked over a piece of paper in his hand, assuming it was your CV.

“So, I see here you graduated Cambridge Law, quite impressive,” he placed the paper down and looked at you over the top of his glasses.

“Yes, I did. Just in May as a matter of fact.”

“Good. Fresh minds are always good. Now, tell me why you’re better than your classmates that I’ve had in here today?”

You should have known that question was coming.

“Well, I…I’m eager to learn. And I…I’ve heard so many things about you and the band…” you sighed. You weren’t even buying what you were trying to sell. “Can I be frank with you, Mister Beach?”

“I think that’s what I’m asking for, miss."

You took another deep breath and decided to just lay it on the line.

“I am a huge fan of Queen,” you said quickly, almost hoping he wouldn’t hear you (but you knew he did). “I spent an entire afternoon at a record store because ‘Sheer Heart Attack’ was supposed be there and the truck was running late. I listened to ‘A Night at the Opera’ for an entire day when it came out. I’ve got all the records and been to every concert that I could afford.”

Mister Beach didn’t say anything. He just raised his eyebrows and waited for you to continue.

“I know I sound mad,” you sighed, shaking your head. “But I promise you, Mister Beach, I will work harder than most because I want them to succeed just as much as you do.”

He kept his eyes on you and you felt like you could practically see the wheels turning in his head. He opened his mouth to speak, but the door burst open.

“Mister Taylor you can’t just…!”

“You must be fucking joking, Miami!”

Roger Taylor was standing five feet away from you. Roger. Taylor. Mind you, he was fuming over…well, something. You felt like you were shaking with nerves and a bit of terror. But Mister Beach just looked bored. Like this was something he dealt with on the regular. He waved his receptionist off, his eyes locked with Roger Taylor.

“Roger, do you mind?”

“I do bloody mind when you’re screwing with my royalties!” Roger shouted, throwing some papers on the desk.

“That was the percentage agreed upon by all four of you. You all signed the agreements. I don’t know…”

“I was there! I know what we agree upon! This wasn’t it!”

Mister Beach stared him down. You could have cut the tension with a knife if you had one.

“Roger, let’s continue this conversation a bit later, yeah? I’m in the middle of interviewing a new associate. Can you…?”

Roger then looked at you. He looked you up and down. Twice. You felt nervous under his gaze. Those blue eyes seemed to be piercing you.

“This her?”

“Yes, Roger, this is her. Now can you please…?” Mister Beach gestured to the door.

Roger rolled his eyes and looked to you again.

“Run. While you can.” Roger then turned on his heel and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Mister Beach stared at the door for a few moments before he finally looked back to you.

“So, that’s Roger Taylor. Drumming expert and…”

“A right prick, it seems like,” you immediately slapped a hand over your mouth. You had just insulted, essentially, your potential employer. Probably should at least wait until you HAD the job to do that, right? “Oh I’m so sorry. I…”

Mister Beach held his hand up and chuckled. “No, you’re right. He is. Er…rather, he can be. They all can be, if I’m being honest. They’re just four men with big egos that I suppose can write a song and play instruments. Roger does this,” he nodded towards the door. “Brian can spiral into depressions, John can get overwhelmed and disappear in order to recover, and Freddie can be…well, Freddie. Oh, and then there’s the arguing."

“The arguing?”  
“The bloody arguing!” Mister Beach leaned back in his chair, exasperated. “Brian has a problem with the tempo and Roger’s got a problem with the lyrics and Freddie’s got a problem with his vocals so he’s got to do fifteen takes and John doesn’t want to do the video shoot. It’s maddening!”

You stared at him. You were so shocked that he had just told you all that. You knew from interviews that Queen had some problems, but Mister Beach had made it sound like that’s all they did. Did you really want to be in that environment?

“Every job has its highs and lows, Miss Y/L/N. The question,” he looked at you and lifted an eyebrow. “Is if you’re willing to put up with them to be here.”  
You bit your lip and thought for another moment.

“If I say yes, is the job mine?”

Mister Beach smiled, stood up and offered you his hand. “Can you start Monday?”

You stood up and took his hand, shaking it. You were trying your hardest not to jump up and down and scream. You were going to be working with Queen. QUEEN. You wanted to shout from the rooftops. This was going to be the best job ever!

“Thank you, Mister Beach. Thank you so SO much! I can’t begin to…!”

“Oh, none of that Mister Beach, the boys would never let me live that down. Please, call me Jim. Or, as you heard Roger call me, Miami.”

“Miami?” You tried to suppress a laugh.

“As in ‘Miami Beach’. Freddie was very happy with that one. I’m sure you’ll get a nickname, too.”

“Can’t wait for that.”

Six Months Later

“Sunshine, darling, could you grab me a coffee?”

“Oh, if you’re going for a cup, I’d take one,” Brian’s voice floated over from where he was tuning his guitar.

“I’m a lawyer, Freddie,” you replied, not looking up from a new copyright agreement. “Not your bloody secretary.”

“Ouch, somebody’s in a mood today,” Roger muttered as he passed you.

You looked up and glared at him. He looked back at you with a smirk on his face.

Six months of him taunting you. It had started from when Jim introduced you to the band and he barely said anything to you. The rest of the band had been kind and welcoming, but Roger was standoffish. You thought that maybe it was because you had seen him throw a tantrum the first time you’d met, but apparently no. He just seemed not to like you. So, you decided not to like him. As much as you could, because damn it, he could be charming.

“Maybe if I hadn’t spent my weekend trying to get SOMEBODY out of trouble for trashing a New York hotel room instead of with my boyfriend like I was supposed to, I wouldn’t be in such a mood.”

Roger’s smirk grew as he came back towards you. He leaned over your desk. You felt your heart accelerate, but you didn’t show it on your face. At least you hoped you didn’t. You tried to keep your glare.

“So, you’re saying you need some,” Roger’s eyes trailed down you and came back up, stopping at your chest before meeting your eyes again. “Satisfaction? Because let me tell you, love, I’d be more than happy to help with that.”

Also, Roger said things like that.

You tried to come up with a response, but you just jumped up and looked at Freddie, hoping you didn’t look as flustered as you felt.

“Coffee you said, right? I’ll be right back,” you practically ran out of the room. And directly into John.

“Oof!” You nearly fell back but John caught you.

“Sorry, Y/N, wasn’t watching where I was going,” then he looked over your face. “You alright?”

“No,” you sighed. “No, I’m sorry. I’m fine,” you gave John a closed lip smile.

“What did Roger do now?”

You swatted at him, even though he was right. “Oh nothing, just made some inappropriate comments. So to get away from him, I’m grabbing coffee. Want anything?”

“Yes please. Remember how I take it?”

“Of course! I actually like you,” you gave John a genuine smile and he returned it.

You then walked down the hallway to the little lounge area where the coffee machine was. You took a deep breath once you were alone. Or so you thought.

“Alright there, Sunshine?” An all too familiar voice asked behind you.

You spun around and glowered at the blonde man in the doorway.

“What do you want, Roger?”

“Well, Deaky came in and said that you took his coffee order, but you never asked for mine.”

“That’s because I wasn’t going to bring you any,” you snipped before turning back towards the coffee.

“So, you’re going to carry four coffees by yourself?”

“I was a waitress during uni. Don’t worry about me.”

You went to work making the coffees, trying to block out that you felt Roger moving behind you.

“You know, Sunshine,” he tried to begin.

“Only my friends get to call me that,” you said, still not looking at him.

“So now we’re not friends now?” Roger’s voice was dripping with false hurt. You could practically see that annoying smile on his face. “Gotta tell ya, Y/N, that hurts my feelings a bit.”

You scoffed and finally turned back around towards him. But instead of him being twenty feet back by the door, Roger was just a couple inches away. You gasped and jumped at his closeness, which just made him chuckle lowly.

“I meant what I said, you know,” Roger told you, keeping his voice quiet.

“What are you talking about?” You tried to keep the tremor out of your voice, but you heard it. And judging by the look on Roger’s face, he did too.

You knew what he meant, but you were hoping if you questioned him on it, he would back down. Because you weren’t sure what would happen if he didn’t.

“If you need some relief,” Roger reached up and tucked a stray hair behind your ear. He ghosted his fingers along your jaw and then put his mouth next to your ear before he continued. “I’d love to help.”

You closed your eyes and shivered as Roger pulled back from you. You felt like all the moisture in your mouth evaporated.

“You better hurry back, you know how Fred gets without his coffee,” Roger told you before he walked away.

You stared at where Roger had been as you tried to collect yourself. You kept telling yourself that you were not, for the love of all things good and decent in this world, you were NOT attracted to Roger Taylor.

Maybe one day you would believe it.

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart,” you said into the phone, which was wedged between your shoulder and ear as you organized the files on your desk.

It had been two weeks since your incident with Roger in the kitchen and since then he’d been…friendlier. And flirtier. Which made you more confused than you needed right now.

“Don’t you ever get a break?” Your boyfriend sighed. His voice was disappointed, and you could hear him slamming plates around in the background.

“Usually, but the boys have the album coming up and we’ve got to get the copyrights and the royalties all figured out. And that idiot assistant was finally fired, so we’ve got to do his work too.” You sighed, frustrated. “Jim and I will probably be here until midnight at least.”

Didn’t he understand that this was horrible for you too? You wanted to go home with a bottle of wine and have a bath after a long week, but that wasn’t happening either.

“Well why don’t we try to continue this after the album drops then?”

“After the album we have to start getting things ready for the tour,” you replied automatically.

“You know what, Y/N? Maybe now just isn’t a good time for us.”

“What?” You asked as Jim appeared outside your office. You waved him in. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that there are clearly five other men that have all of your attention right now.”

“Are you breaking up with me?” You watched as Jim balked before sitting down. You gestured for him to sit. You already knew this wasn’t going to take very long.

“I just think we should take some time apart. You clearly need to focus on your career, which I am not a part of.”

You should be upset. You should tell him that you’ll work harder on your relationship. In all honesty, it didn’t faze you. You didn’t want to work on your relationship with him. He just…wasn’t really your type. You’d just sort of started dating him because you had a similar group of friends and they all thought the two of you should date.

“I mean, if that’s how you feel…”

“Really? That’s it? Not even an offer to try and fix things?”

“Well, it seems like you’ve already made up your mind."

“And apparently you have too,” and then you heard a dial tone.

You hung up the phone and looked at Jim.

“Yes?”

“Good night?” He gave you grin.

“A great one. How’s yours?”

“Well, I was going to ask what you wanted for dinner, but now I’m thinking I should send you home.”

You shook your head. You didn’t want to go home. You wanted to get your work done.

“Y/N, how long have you been working here?” Jim asked, crossing his leg and sitting back in the chair.

“Six months,” you told him, turning your attention back to the document that was in your hand.

“And have you missed a day?”

“Not that I can think of.”

“Good,” then Jim stood up and looked down at you. “Then go home. We can pick this up tomorrow.”

You looked up at him and blinked a couple of times before you really processed what he said.

“Jim,” you were going to reason with him, but he gave you that look that you had learned meant he was not going to argue. “Fine, but we’re working extra late tomorrow night.”

“Alright,” Jim chuckled. He turned to walkout of your office and then back towards you. “I’m going to come back in here in twenty minutes. If you’re not gone, I’m going to get Eddie to escort you out. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Mister Beach,” you replied, earning you a laugh from him. You only called him that when you thought he was being too bossy.

Fifteen minutes later, you were packing up your bag when there was a knock at your door again.

“I still have five minutes to get out of here!” You turned around, expecting to see your boss. Your breath caught for a moment as you met a pair of bright blue eyes.

“I was actually wondering why you were here so late,” Roger told you.

You sighed. “What are you doing here, Roger? I thought you all left hours ago.”

“We did, but I left some lyric sheets here that I wanted to work on and saw your light was still on. Thought I’d come by and say ‘hi’.”

“Hi. And now I’m leaving.”

Roger’s face fell for a moment before his smirk was back. If you hadn’t been watching him at that exact moment, you would’ve missed it.

“Where are you going?”

“Home. Getting some sleep for once.”

“Fancy a drink?”

You cocked an eyebrow at him. You weren’t sure if he was being serious or not. He actually seemed like that maybe he was just having a laugh at you.

Roger must’ve sensed your hesitation, because the smirk morphed into something much softer.

“Come on, Y/N. You’ve spent so much time getting me out of trouble. I owe you something.”

You thought about it. You really could use a drink. And if Roger was offering to buy, who were you to turn him down?

“Fine, one drink and then I need to get home.”

Once at the bar, drink in hand, you started to relax slightly. You still weren’t sure what exactly Roger was playing at bringing you out tonight. True, he’d chosen a bar a bit off the beaten path, but the two of you were out in public together. That had to mean something. Right?

“Alright, Sunshine?” Roger’s voice pulled you out of whatever spiral your brain was trying to pull you down into.

You rolled your eyes. “I told you, Rog, only my friends get to call me that.”

Roger frowned at you. “Are we really not friends, Y/N? I mean, I know we’ve had some heated conversations…”

“Heated?” You parroted. “Roger, the first time we met you told me I shouldn’t take the job. And on top of that, these last six months you’ve been nothing but rude to me. Or you’re hitting on me. You’re practically giving me whiplash.”

Roger sighed and looked at his drink, slowly twirling his drink on the coaster. You could tell he was trying to come up with a response and you wanted to hear what it was. Probably some piss poor apology about how that’s just how he was with women.

“Y/N,” Roger began, still looking at his glass. Then he met your eyes and you sucked in a breath for a moment. It was unfair for a person to have eyes THAT blue. “I’m sorry. I never meant to…give you whiplash. I was hoping that you and I could maybe…bury the hatchet? I thought that we’d made some progress over the past couple weeks.”

You watched Roger for a few moments, waiting for him to take it back. To laugh in your face. That was the Roger you’d gotten to know over the past six months.

However, Roger just watched you back, waiting for your response.

“And…why should we do that?” You swirled your drink around your glass.

“Because you get along with everybody else and I don’t think I’m that horrible of a person, do you?”

You shrugged. “I mean, the first time we met you came storming into Jim’s office screaming about royalties.”

“Okay, maybe I didn’t make a great first impression, but haven’t I…?”

“You’ve made snide comments, been rude, asked me to…”

“Alright!” Roger held his hands up in surrender.

“And that little stunt you pulled in the kitchen?”

Roger smirked. “What? You didn’t like that?”

“I…um…you know…I…that’s not exactly what I said,” you looked down at the table and bit your bottom lip.

Roger chuckled and finished off his drink. “Well, while you figure out what exactly you did say, I’ll get us more drinks.” With that, Roger stood up and walked towards the bar.

Your head felt a little lighter, even with Roger away from the table. Just mentioning what had happened that morning had made you nervous. You’d hoped that Roger being away from the table would get the idea of what you’d wanted to have happen in the kitchen out of your head.

“Refill?” Roger offered you a new full glass.

You jumped at his sudden reappearance. You thought you hid it well, but Roger’s eyebrow lifted in a way that showed he’d noticed.

“Um…thank you,” you muttered, finishing off your last drink before taking a new glass.

“So, how’s that boyfriend of yours?” Roger asked as he took his seat across from you.

“Oh, we broke up,” you replied nonchalantly.

Roger blinked hard at you for a moment. “What was that?”

You shrugged one shoulder and took a sip of your new drink. “We broke up. According to him five other men have too much of my attention.”

“Five?” Roger frowned. “You’re cheating on him with five men?”

You choked on your drink.

“What the hell are you talking about?” You coughed out.

“You said he told you five other men had your attention!”

“I meant you four idiots and Miami!”

Roger started laughing. Full-belly laugh. You’d heard Roger sing, you’d heard him speak, you’d heard him yell, but you’d never head him sound like that. And you hated how much it made your stomach swoop.

“That…makes a lot more sense,” Roger said between laughs.

“Did you think I was seeing six different men? My god Roger, I’m not you.”

Roger’s face fell and he watched you for a few moments. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh, come on, Rog, I’ve heard things about you.”

“Have you? And what have you heard about me?”

You swirled your finger around the top of your glass, hoping to avoid the question. Your eyes traced your finger so that you could focus on that instead of Roger’s gaze that you could feel boring into you. Then Roger grabbed your wrist. You looked at his skinny fingers wrapped around your wrist before you met his eyes again.

“Tell me what you’ve heard about me,” Roger’s voice was soft. He was leaning over the table slightly so that the two of you were closer.

“Just that…you’re a bit of a player, you know? New girl every week or so,” you muttered, almost hoping that he wouldn’t hear you but you knew he did.

“And who exactly has told you that?”

“Friends, friends of friends that find out I work for Queen, Deaky,” you replied with a lift of one corner of your mouth.

“Well, remind me to kill him tomorrow.”

“Why does it matter what he says?”

“He knows how I…” Roger cleared his throat and pulled his hand away from your wrist. He used that same hand to ruffle his hair with a sigh.

You hadn’t even realized that it was still on you until it was gone. And you missed it.

“How you what?”

Roger looked down at the table for a few moments before he lifted his head again.

“He knows that I…don’t want you to think of me that way.”

You tilted your head. “And how do you want me to think of you?”

Roger bit his lower lip and then looked around the bar. “We should get out of here.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“I just don’t think we should talk about that here.”

You paused. Your flat wasn’t far from the bar that you were at. And the thought of taking Roger there was something that you may or may not have thought about…and had dreams about…and had been thinking almost the entire time that you’d been in the bar.

“Well, I…I don’t know if you’d want to…but my flat is just a few blocks from here.”

“Are you okay with that?” Roger shot back at you.

You thought that maybe he was trying to make a joke, but the look on Roger’s face, just watching you, waiting for your answer, made you realize that he was really waiting for permission.  
“Yeah, I’m fine with it.”

“Great,” Roger downed the rest of his drink. “Let’s get going.”

The two of you got back into Roger’s car and drove to your building. You led him up the stairs and inside. You walked in and kicked off your shoes. You put them away and then noticed that Roger was still standing close to the door, just looking around. It hit you that he lived in a large house, if not a mansion, and here he was in your one bedroom flat. You loved your living space. You had lived there for three years now and it was home. You’d never felt bad about it. Until you had an honest to God rockstar in your sitting room.

“You um…do you want anything to drink?”

Roger looked at you and gave you a sweet smile. One that made your heart melt a little and made you feel a bit better.

“I’m fine, love. Why don’t we sit on the couch?”

You nodded and you led him to the couch.

“So, now that we’re here, how do you want me to think about you, Rog?”

“Well,” Roger cleared his throat and turned to face you more. “I…I’d like to have you think of me…as a friend.”

You raised an eyebrow at him. “Really? Just a friend? Because some of those stunts you pull seem to imply something other than friends.”

“Well, I was thinking…maybe a bit…more than friends. But I don’t want to pressure you or make things go too fast or…”

You watched Roger talk in circles for a moment. It was actually cute. You’d never really seen him nervous or blabbering, especially when a woman was involved. It was endearing. In fact, the whole night, Roger had made himself better to you. You’d spent the whole night talking and getting to know him in a way that you’d never thought you would. If you were attracted to him before tonight, it only grew throughout the night.

You finally gave him a bit of reprieve when you grabbed his hand. He stopped talking and looked down at your hands. He looked up at you and then you noticed his eyes slide down to your lips for a moment. You subconsciously licked your lips and Roger leaned in closer. You closed your eyes in anticipation, waiting for him to close the gap.

“Y/N,” Roger whispered.

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?”

You chuckled under your breath. “Yes, Roger, you can kiss me.”

You felt Roger’s lips pressed to yours and you nearly gasped at how good they felt. You kissed him back and you could feel your heart starting to beat faster. He wrapped his arm around you and pulled you closer. Roger leaned back and pulled you with him.

You broke apart and giggled. “Sure you just want me to think of you as a friend?”

Roger laughed too. “Well, I’d prefer more than friends if you’re offering.”

You pulled Roger into a kiss again.

The next morning, Roger drove you to the studio and the two of you walked into the building, holding hands. You walked into the recording area, where the rest of the band was waiting.

“Oh, Sunshine, there you are. We need to…what’s going on here?” Freddie grinned at the two of you.

“Nothing just…”

“Rog, weren’t you wearing that outfit yesterday?”

“Might’ve been,” Roger lifted your hands and pressed a kiss to the back of yours.

“Oh good! Deaky, darling, are you seeing this?”

John looked up from the amp that he was fidgeting with and frowned at you and Roger. “Really? The two of you are dating?”

“Well, we’ve yet to be on a date,” you pointed out, looking to Roger.

“We can fix that later,” Roger offered you a smile.

“So I don’t owe you anything yet, Fred.”

“Wait, what are you two talking about?”

“Oh the three of us have had a bet for the last six months. Brian’s already out because he thought it would be in the first month.”

Brian muttered something from where he was in the booth that you didn’t quiet hear.

“Then I said it would be about six months. John thought it would take longer than that.”

“The exact wording was they wouldn’t be dating within six months. They haven’t been on a date yet.”

“Wait, the three of you have been betting on me and Roger’s relationship?”

Brian, John, and Freddie all looked at each other before looking back at you and Roger.

“Sort of,” Freddie told you, looking somewhat guilty.

You scoffed, pretending to be annoyed. Honestly, you would’ve thought that John was right out of any of them.

“I guess you can make it up to me by getting my a coffee,” you smiled at Freddie.


End file.
